


The Embodiment of Bliss

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Serial: The Keeper of Traken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master enjoys his pain-free new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embodiment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 134  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 13

After leaving Traken in his stolen body, the Master parks his TARDIS in the vortex. After years of constant pain, its absence is bliss, and he wants to properly enjoy the sensation. For a long time he stands in his console room, breathing deeply, stretching his limbs, delighted to be in a body that doesn't hurt.

He's almost surprised when he feels a different kind of pleasure; it's been so long since he had the energy to even think about sex. He's willing to seize the moment, though. He repairs to his quarters and wraps his fingers around his cock.


End file.
